User talk:TheShaymin
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Adventures Of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Totallyhypnosquid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueSeven123 (Talk) 11:26, September 16, 2012 I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!! THIS IS MY MAGOLOR SOUL http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc77gbcBSN1ridyfoo1_500.jpg Cheese Boos unit here to tell you that you should eat some Fangs Flakes SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO, NEO ULTRA, HYPER, MEGA, MULTI, ALPHA, META, EXTRA, UBER, PREFIX COMBO!!!! (talk) 00:17, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Chill YOU KNOW SQUID!? I actually finished with your OC. Here you go. Also those are sunglasses at the top, I suck at them ^^; Private chat with Totallyhypnosquid Chipika123 2 Agent Swipe Apple123350 Boyde712 Away Caysie98 Coggsworth Motors Ireithien Legocityfan119 Obi the LEGO Fan Seaside98 Away Totallyhypnosquid Private Messages Agent Swipe Mista-Stickabee Totallyhypnosquid 7:07 Totallyhypnosquid You chatmod now :D 7:07 Chipika123 Yup. Got promoted. 7:08 Totallyhypnosquid Now I am your advisor :P *Solutes* 7:08 Chipika123 :P 7:09 Totallyhypnosquid Seen boos? 7:09 Chipika123 No. But I saw Bluey and MSD today. MSD's original account isn't broken anymore. :D 7:09 Totallyhypnosquid I saw blue, he was away, so I ditched chat from impatientness. 7:09 Chipika123 Hmm. 7:10 Totallyhypnosquid I really miss the old days. :( 7:10 Chipika123 Me too. :( Back in the old days, we'd have crazy Pokemon battles with Boos on Yoshi Wiki. :P 7:10 Totallyhypnosquid Going on TAOYBAP chat every saturday, everyone is on, a Mirriois' story every week (XP) 7:11 Chipika123 And let me tell you, not fun fighting the Underchomp everyday. :P 7:11 Totallyhypnosquid Heh :P 7:11 Chipika123 I miss when I first came back to Wikia. 7:11 Totallyhypnosquid I remember when I joined... I was so confused. 7:11 Chipika123 I found Drilly's wiki, met MSD there, and stuff went from there... Yeah, Wikia is confusing. 7:12 Totallyhypnosquid until Lost Twilight Energy told me he enjoyed Pokemon 7:12 Chipika123 But once you understand its basics, you'll love it. (blockface) Pokemon is cool. 7:12 Totallyhypnosquid So I obsessed on talking about it, I met Alcom, and Empolean, who also liked pokemon. Then alcom didn't believe me that I could draw. 7:13 Chipika123 Cool. What happened after? Hmm. Well, that's good ol' Alcom for you. :P 7:13 Totallyhypnosquid And back then. I didn't know how to post drawings. Since I never knew of paint. 7:13 Chipika123 I found out about DA two years ago. 7:14 Totallyhypnosquid after a few weeks, I met Darwin anim8tor 7:14 Chipika123 It took me until I was 13 to join. 7:14 Totallyhypnosquid Hmm Then WE quickly became friends. the next person I met was Alec Warper He was a brony, he also was the first brony I met. 7:15 Chipika123 Ah. 7:15 Totallyhypnosquid He was the one who introduced the fandom to me. He WAS A BIT crazy, but we became friends. We chat there and then. Then the next dday, I met MSD He spammed the YYoshi wiki like crazy 7:16 Chipika123 Ahh, yes, good ol' MSD. Wait, he what? 7:16 Totallyhypnosquid And then I ended up with boos, Supershygu/blue and you. aaqua yoshi. Private chat with Totallyhypnosquid Chipika123 28 BattleTruckGalactica Boyde712 Away Caysie98 Coggsworth Motors Dwarfminefan580 Ireithien Legocityfan119 Obi the LEGO Fan Seaside98 Away Totallyhypnosquid Tsubasa1212 Private Messages Totallyhypnosquid 7:17 Totallyhypnosquid Made friends there. Ermac, padme, saltandpepper, and proto. I learned how to edit there, yes, I haven't edited untill about my 5th month on wikia xD Later, II ffound out tthe yoshi wiki died. I made a blog post trying to make anotice that wwe should partner up. tthen I was nosy enough to check your user page after your comment :p and it said favorite wiki: TAOYBAP wiki wikiI clicked on it, to find the whole crew there. Then, I found out my home wiki, the LU wiki, was dying 7:21 Chipika123 Ah. 7:21 Totallyhypnosquid I tried to visit no one was there, so I stayed wiith you and NNinjago 7:21 Chipika123 Hmm. I went to TAOYBAP and LMB Wiki during that time. 7:22 Totallyhypnosquid Boos showed me deviant art, and then I laughed, I should join that! (I won't got about my deviantart life though) 7:23 Chipika123 I showed Boos Deviantart. :P In retrospect, not one of my best decisions. :P 7:23 Totallyhypnosquid Then I drew myy fiirst PPaint picture. ffrom scratch And who was that? Mirriois 7:24 Chipika123 Cool. 7:24 Totallyhypnosquid it was tterrible, but got likes :P Plater I Imade chaapters, I Ihad fun. aaFter that, I was goonna draw magolor soul. The boos said: Dued tat way tu hard hardI said, :yyeah right made It and beat Boos i. competition :P AFter that. aaBout a month or two later BBoos introduced tumblr, i won't go into that, or the Rox situation :P 7:27 Chipika123 Okay then. :P 7:27 Totallyhypnosquid A month or a few later, Padme talked of a gun man in her house houseand then she shot him :P Pno joke 7:27 Chipika123 Oh my. 7:29 Totallyhypnosquid junkafter that, MG annd Meeiko the freako caused a attack causing LLD to leave, that story can be found on my wiki. 7:30 Chipika123 Okay. 7:30 Totallyhypnosquid aaFter that, everyone on that wiki flopped, and II ended up here often, taoybap, padme, my, and the LLU wiki. tthen the padme situation happened, but lets not talk about that. 7:31 Chipika123 Yes, let's move from that. 7:31 Totallyhypnosquid I maade a rivalry with keplers, even though II can bbeat him by a longshot. Then II heaard the crrazy family thing :P Plets not talk about that too. :P Pand now, look at where we are.... 7:32 Chipika123 Yeah... We're all one (mostly) happy family. (blockface) :P 7:32 Totallyhypnosquid and thosee ar. Just about most of the major things that happened when II joined wikia. CCAn you do me a favor? 7:33 Chipika123 Sure. What is it? 7:33 Totallyhypnosquid ssince i'm on my phone, I Ican't save this conversation. ccAn you copy and paste this to my talk page? 7:33 Chipika123 You want me to copy paste this PM to your talk page? 7:34 Totallyhypnosquid tthis whole story? :P Pyes please :P 7:34 Chipika123 I wasn't here for some of it, I think. Had connection issues. I'll get what I can. 7:34 Totallyhypnosquid Pwhat does yours start with? 7:34 Chipika123 Totallyhypnosquid Made friends there. Ermac, padme, saltandpepper, and proto. I learned how to edit there, yes, I haven't edited untill about my 5th month on wikia xD Later, II ffound out tthe yoshi wiki died. I made a blog post trying to make anotice that wwe should partner up. tthen I was nosy enough to check your user page after your comment :p and it said favorite wiki: TAOYBAP wiki wikiI clicked on it, to find the whole crew there. Then, I found out my home wiki, the LU wiki, was dying ^ That. :P 7:35 Totallyhypnosquid HHold on, lemme rewrite what you don't have. WWhen II joined i was confused, untill i found lost twilight energy wwho liked pokemon,II wass s. obseSSsed o. talking about it, i met alcomm an. empolean who alsoo likedd pokeemon alcom didn't believe II could draw.I Ididn't know how to post drawings, since I never knew of paint affter a few weeks i jett daarwin, we became friends, TThen II met alec, he was a brony who introduced me to the fandom, also the first brony I Imet, he was a bit crazy, but we became friends, we chat there and then, next dday II met msd who spammed the wiki with his yoshi wiki chat then II eended up wwith the TTAOYBAP wiki, later II went to the ninjago wiki, ffrom there you got everything, right? 7:40 Chipika123 Yup. I'll be putting this onto my log. 7:40 Totallyhypnosquid You have further than what you typed right? 7:40 Chipika123 Yes. Well, it's okay. 7:41 Totallyhypnosquid ppost it on my talk page please? 7:41 Chipika123 May I log this conversation now? 7:41 Totallyhypnosquid yyes :P 7:41 Chipika123 Okay. 7:42 Totallyhypnosquid Tell me when you are dond. :) * Done -- €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé-ΣǭuƖɲØж 03:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC)